Una Historia de San Valentin
by Lic. Lu
Summary: Lita y Andrew descubriran de una manera muy peculiar que son la pareja perfecta R.R PORFA


Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de nada... es 14 de febrero, mis amigas tienen planes con sus novios y yo como todos los años tengo que resignarme a no encontrar a mi príncipe azul, siento una angustia que años antes no sentía deben ser las hormonas, para colmo he despertado temprano, ¿por qué siendo hoy un día en el que me puedo despertar tarde?, bueno que mas da.... veré algunas películas en la televisión, mala idea hoy todo es amor... ya se me daré un relajante baño de espuma que dure varias horas, comeré chocolate y ya después veré

Aliste el baño .... velas un buen disco de blus, incienso aroma canela, me sumergí retome mi lectura pero sin prestarle atención tarareando aquella melodía que sonaba extraños en la noche, mi favorita la que evoca mis mejores recuerdos... el día que lo conocí, el primer beso y el día que me dijo TE AMO, nuestras largas caminatas a la orilla del lago y la inevitable partida el amargo adiós y la espera

Que nunca voy a conocer el amor – dije en voz alta – cerré los ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas... debe haber alguien que sea capaz de amarme, pero por que estoy pensando tonterías ya debería estar acostumbrada a esta maldita soledad, pero que dices Lita....

Decidí dar por terminado mi baño que resulto ser todo menos relajante, los recuerdos de antaño me lastimaron me mire al espejo completamente desnuda, la imagen que este reflejaba no me convencía del todo aun así sonreí comencé cepillando mi cabello jugué con el en un par de ocasiones varíe el estilo de mi peinado hace mucho que no lo dejaba suelto, maquille mi rostro busque en mi armario algo especial y lo encontré un traje sastre de pantalón color verde olivo que use con una blusa blanca para hacer un perfecto contraste, volví a mirarme al espejo y esta vez mas convencida de lo que veía guille un ojo cogí mi bolso y salí, por que encerrarme si el día era perfecto.

Como era de esperarse las calles estaban llenas de enamorados, era muy extraño ver a alguien solo quizá era yo la única pero no importa yo soy feliz, así que le sonreía a todo el que me veía no necesito de un novio para ser feliz, ese fue mi pensamiento durante toda mi caminata, casi derrotada encontré un pequeño restaurante que lucia triste y a lo mucho tenia un par de comensales y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer entre, ordene un café esperando que el tiempo pasara. No se cuento tiempo tenia ahí pero ya me habían servido la cuarta taza de café. Simplemente ya no pensaba en nada, solo pretendía que el tiempo pasara.

En el mismo lugar se encontraban tres chicos, una pareja y un chico rubio que estaba cabizbajo

Vamos amigo, arriba ese animo que el mundo no se acaba – dijo el chico pelinegro –

El muchacho rubio solo suspiro con melancolía

Andrew – dijo con ternura la chica – no tiene caso continuar con una relación que a leguas se veía ya sin futuro

Pero yo la amo, si... es mi vida

Lo sabemos amigo pero Serena tiene razón – trato de animar –

Pero como se le ocurrió decírmelo por teléfono y de manera tan fría

Pues hay algo que le debes agradecer por lo menos a sido honesta contigo, ahora ya eres libre de rehacer tu vida y buscar una relación que si te complemente, así que anímate no hay mal que por bien no venga –dijo serena con una sonrisa –

Estaban intentando consolar al chico, Serena levanto la mirada y para su sorpresa encontró a su querida amiga Lita meneando la cuchara en la taza de café con la mirada perdida, entonces que decidió que era tiempo para cambiar la suerte de sus dos amigos

Darien ... – dijo contenta – mira es Lita, vamos a saludar por como se ve tampoco ella la esta pasando muy bien

Esta bien princesa –a media sonrisa – vamos, y asi los tres chicos se dirigieron a saludar a la chica pelicastaña

Hola Lita – dijo serena – como estas, pero que bien te queda ese peinado

Hola sere, chicos – algo sorprendida – que hacen aquí

Oye – dijo serena fingiéndose ofendida – pareciera que no te da gusto vernos

No es eso sere, pero hoy es día de los enamorados lo que menos pensé fue encontrármelos aquí. Pero dime Andrew como esta Leika

Bien – suspiro –

Andrew y Leika terminaron hace un par de días – intervino Darien – por eso es que estamos aquí, intentando que no la pase tan mal

Enserio parece que ya somos dos – con una sonrisa –

Bueno – dijo Darien – parece que tu estas igual de desanimada que Andrew... –los aludidos se sonrojaron y rieron nerviosos – Chicos les molesta si los dejamos, es que tengo una sorpresa para Serena y estamos un poco retrasados pero que les parece si cenamos juntos.

Andrew y Lita se miraron un tanto desconcertados pero ante la insistencia de Serena no tuvieron mas que decir que si, se marcharon dejando a sus amigos.

El ambiente era algo tenso, ninguno de los dos tenían ánimos de nada ese si que era un día fatídico sobre todo para el chico rubio teniendo en cuenta que hace poco se termino una relación de años y no en las mejores circunstancias, al fin decidió romper el silencio.

Lita – un tanto nervioso – cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida hace meses que no te veía

Sonrió – pues en la escuela con las chicas, creo que no ha sucedido nada de interés

No digas eso, por cierto te sienta muy bien ese peinado deberías usarlo así mas seguido

Enserio – sonrojada – Andrew ... puedo hacerte una pregunta –un tanto apenada –

Claro que quieres preguntar – sonrió –

No, mejor olvídalo.... mejor cuéntame algo de ti

¿quieres preguntar por que termine con Leyka no es así? – dándole una mirada suspicaz –

discúlpame no es mi intención hacerte ese tipo de preguntas

cambia de cara, no tiene nada de malo que te de curiosidad, las cosas tenían tiempo sin funcionar, entre sus continuos viajes y los estudios descuidamos la relación caímos la monotonía... creo que encontró a alguien mas y dio por terminado nuestro noviazgo

que tonta – pensó en voz alta, llevándose las manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta –

tal muestra de espontaneidad provoco en el chico una sincera carcajada – gracias, gracias

gracias – cuestiono confundida –

No me mires así, lo que sucede es que desde hace días no lograba reír, de verdad que te lo agradezco sinceramente ...

La charla había logrado animar a ese par de corazones abatidos por la soledad que les agobiaba ese día. Unos minutos mas tarde el chico rubio sugirió que era buen momento para ordenar y lo hicieron, Lita por su parte decidió pedir spaghetti al cilantro y un corte de carne a la naranja Andrew se limito a decir "Lo mismo que la señorita" platicaban de todo ... de cómo se concierno hace ya varios años pero también recordaron como era que nunca se dieron la oportunidad de platicar un poco mas allá de las platicas con los amigos y los lamentaron ese hecho, les sirvieron sus ordenes y brindaron por el placer de la compañía de repente Lita palideció dejo caer los cubiertos, las manos le temblaban bajando de pronto la mirada...

Que pasa .... – dijo Andrew acercándose a ella – parece que viste un fantasma

No, no ... es imposible – tartamudeando –

Lita por favor no me asustes que pasa

Hace años que no le veía – tartamudeando –

A quien – cuestiono mientras la abrasaba –

Lita estaba por contestarle cuando se acerco un chico alto de cabello castaño a saludarlos

Lita que gusto verte – cortésmente – hace mucho que no te veía

Hola – sumamente nerviosa –

Que bien te vez, ese peinado te queda genial por lo que veo haz encontrado novio

Gracias – dijo en un suspiro –

Aquel muchacho se disculpo argumentando que en cuanto llegara su novia regresaría para que presentarla y platicar un momento, Andrew lo despidió al darse cuenta que su compañera era incapaz de articular palabra una vez que estuvo lejos la chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada. El chico rubio la abrazo con fuerza para consolarla, cuando se calmo miro a los ojos

Discúlpame Andrew por favor, pero me sorprendió de sobremanera verlo después de tantos años – dijo sollozando –

Tranquila, esta bien – brindándole una gran sonrisa – es tu ex novio verdad

Si – siseo – perdón por dejarlo pensar que tu y yo somos pareja – sonrojada – por favor Andrew .... deja que piense que eres mi novio, no quiero que se de cuenta que desde que el me dejo no he sido capas de conquistar a ningún muchacho – sus ojos estaban cristalizado por las lagrimas y su voz era una continua suplica –

Lita – susurro –

Por favor – suplico nuevamente – solo será un momento

Seré tu novio frente a el si me prometes algo

Lo que quieras – sonrió tímidamente –

No vuelvas a llorar por ese tipo, no vale la pena... si te dejo es por que no sabe valorar la gran mujer que eres

De verdad lo crees – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que aun recorrían sus mejillas –

Por que lo dudas – dulcemente, mientras regresa a su lugar –

Ay Andrew ..... pues veras soy la única del grupo que no tiene novio, todos los chicos que me gustan terminan alejándose de mi por alguna chica mas linda que yo

Pues esos chicos están ciegos – sonrió – anda cambia de cara que ese chico va a pensar que te hice algo

Gracias

Pasado el mal trago... continuaron su platica pero en esta ocasión Andrew era el encargado de elevar el animo de la chica que a decir verdad la chica estaba devastada poco mas de media hora después terminaron de comer interrumpiendo la platica el sonido del celular de Andrew que se disculpo con su "novia" para atender a la llamada

Diga, hola Darien – dijo – aun estoy en el restaurante con Lita,..... si esta bien, nosotros iremos al cine en un rato y los vemos a las 8 en la noche .... si ahí esta bien... no creo que se oponga... hasta la noche

Era Darien verdad – sonriendo –

Si, dijo que la cena va ser en el templo con todas las chicas que nos esperan a las 8 de la noche, ¿quieres ir al cine? Hay que aprovechar el resto del día

Claro – dijo contenta –

Se apresuraron a pedir la cuenta y salieron del sitio, caminaron directo a la plaza donde estaba el cine, sin que se dieran cuenta en que momento se tomaron de la mano, se miraron y sonrieron realmente eran una pareja envidiable el un chico guapísimo y ella se veía bellísima compraron las entradas para la peli de novio por una noche ....(que coincidencia ) se surtieron de golosinas para disfrutar mejor de la película la que transcurrió en total calma, ya tenia poco mas de la mitad cuando Andrew sintió el impulso de abrazarla intento reprimirlo pero fue imposible, ella se creyó en las nubes que maravilloso sueño era el que estaba viviendo y él sintió una paz que hace mucho no sentía ... en verdad era una mujer muy hermosa ¿por qué nunca la había visto así? Quizá por que el solo tenia ojos para su novia y a ella solo la veía como la amiga de su hermana pequeña en algunas ocasiones se lanzaban miradas... "cuanto lo quería" se reprochaba el pensar de esa manera,.. era un sueño tan hermoso que quería vivirlo aunque fuese una farsa de un día ya después abría tiempo para despertar aunque eso significara sufrir el resto de la vida por que era conciente de que jamás la miraría como mujer. Termino la película a eso de las 7.20 de la noche como todavía faltaba un poco para la cena decidieron caminar... lo hacían en completo silencio, otra vez sin darse cuenta se tomaron de la mano... Lita freno de repente, Andrew se giro para mirarla dándose cuenta que había palidecido nuevamente, miro al frente y descubrió la razón, el chico del restaurante.

Vamos – dulcemente – no le demuestres que aun te afecta verlo

Tienes razón – sonrió – vamos

Siguieron su curso, ante los demás eran una linda pareja de novios, nadie sospechaba que esa era una pareja ficticia... se les veía completamente felices y completamente enamorados a lo mejor la gente se daba cuenta de que realmente se querian solo ellos no eran capaces de darse cuenta; al fin se toparon con otra pareja de enamorados ella era una chica alta casi como lita igual de cabello castaño ondulado un poco mas corto que el de ella y los ojos eran color miel... el era un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules

Lita, nos vemos de nuevo – saludo –

Parece que hoy es el día de los encuentros – dijo tranquilamente aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios –

Así parece, que descortés soy les presento a mi novia Nabiky ella es Lita una compañera de la secundaria – las presento –

Mucho gusto – sonrió – el es Andrew – señalándolo –

Mucho gusto – forzó la sonrisa –

Mucho gusto – dijo el chico de ojos azules – soy Kenen, te felicito tienes una novia muy linda – sonrió –

Lo se, es la chica mas maravillosa del mundo – dijo mientras besaba dulcemente la frente –

La novia de Kenen, invito a los amigos de su novio a ir a un café para platicar por que hacerlo en medio de la banqueta era incomodo, la que rechazaron inmediatamente por que ya tenían hecho un compromiso con sus amigos para cenar con lo que no contaban fue que el ex novio de Lita comento ....

Les podemos acompañar, me encantaría conocer a tus amigos

Este ... pues .... – dijo Andrew – por mi no hay problema y tu amor

No por mi tampoco – dijo desconcertada – pero no le has preguntado a tu novia si quiere acompañarnos – con la esperanza de que la chica desechara la idea de acompañarlos –

Amor – comento el ex – hay problema si vamos con ellos

Ninguno – con una sonrisa –

Entonces vamos – dijo Andrew –

Que día estaba siendo ese, todo menos uno mas.... Andrew y Lita iban delante de abrazados pero en completo silencio ... lita estaba apanicada jamás imagino algo así ni en sus peores pesadillas aunque esa pesadilla tenia algo que realmente agradecía... por lo menos un día seria la novia de Andrew pero un momento sus amigas no sabían nada y conociéndolas alguna de ellas podría cometer una imprudencia que pusiera al descubierta su farsa, no quería correr el riesgo busco en su bolso su celular, lo abrió y se dio cuenta que ya no tenia batería

No es posible – dijo divertida –

Que sucede Lita – mirándola con su eterna sonrisa –

Es que mi celular se a quedado sin batería y quería llamar a las chicas no quiero que nos vallan a echar de cabeza – mientras decía se sonrojaba –

Por que no dejamos que no sigan el juego no te preocupes – la beso en la frente –

No quiero arriesgarme, sabes que Mina es algo imprudente – dijo moviendo las manos nerviosa –

Tienes razón – frotándose la cabeza – ten – dándole su celular – úsalo

Gracias – lo tomo y llamo a sus amigas –

En el templo los chicos estaban preparando todo para la cena con sus amigos realmente disfrutar de la compañía de sus queridos amigos, días antes decidieron que el día de san Valentín seria divertido cenar todos juntos.... por la mañana y la tarde disfrutarían con sus parejas los únicos que faltaban eran Andrew y Lita Darien comento que llegarían a las 8 que era mejor no presionarlos mucho pues se encontraban bastante deprimidos

Solo hace falta que lleguen – comento rei – espero que no tarden

Rei esta sonando el teléfono – comento Seilla –

Gracias – corrió a contestar – si diga? Hola Lita como estas, los estamos esperando – reprochándola – que bien tardan mucho.... que dices!!!! Es enserio ... esa si que es una sorpresa ..... tranquila yo les digo si te esperamos.

Rei – la llamo Amy – que fue lo que te dijo Lita para que tengas esa cara ....

No lo van a creer chicos

No vamos a creer que – cuestiono Taiki –

Vamos a las mesa que n o tardan y les cuento – con una sonrisa traviesa –

Rei cuenta nos estamos muriendo de curiosidad

Mina, paciencia... – suspiro – resulta que lita se encontró con el chico que la dejo .... – las chicas pegaron un grito al escucharla – eso no es todo

¿A no? – dijo amy –

no...., es que se lo encontró en el restaurante donde estaba con Andrew... y hace un momento cuando venían, se auto invitaron a la cena y lo que dijo lita textual fue

"CHICAS .... EL CREE QUE ANDREW ES MI NOVIO POR FAVOR SÍGANOS EL JUEGO"

Que piensa que Andrew es su novio – comento sorprendido Darien –

Eso fue lo que me dijo – igual de sorprendida –

Esos dos hacen bonita pareja creo que deberían de darse la oportunidad y no dejarlo en un juego además ella tiene años enamorada de el – en su clásico tono dijo Yaten –

Tienes razón amor – dijo Mina – deberíamos hacer algo

No, mina no vamos a hacer nada – reprocho Amy – dejemos que las cosas se den solas

Pero Amy – dijeron al unísono mina rei y serena –

Amy tiene razón princesa, toma en cuenta que Andrew hace poco que termino una relación de muchos años y es muy pronto para pensar en una relación.. aunque lo que si me sorprende es que se haya prestado a un juego así.

Pero Darien los dos están solos ... y ... – haciendo sus mejores pucheros –

Hola chicos ..... – dijeron a la par los chicos recién llegados – ya estamos aquí

Hola !!!!

Bien retrasados – reprocho la pelinegra –

Lo siento chicas – se disculpo el joven – pero ya estamos aquí, por cierto AMOR, presenta a tus amigos

Si, chicos, ellos son mis mejores amigos ... la chica de la gran sonrisa es Serena y el que esta a su lado es Darien su novio

Mucho gusto – dijeron los dos –

Ellos son Amy y Taiki los de la izquierda son Mina y Yaten... ella es mi amiga Rei y su novio Nicolás y este de aquí es Seilla – señalando a cada uno de sus amigos – chicos ellos son Kenen y Nabiky

Mucho gusto

Una vez hechas las presentaciones se dispusieron a cenar recordando como es que se habían hecho novios y cosas así los únicos que permanecían distantes de aquella conversación eran los novios ficticios después de la cena pusieron algo de música para bailar y al poco tiempo decidieron que era momento de jugar algo "picante" según mina jugaron a la botella los primero en jugar fue Andrew y para suerte le toco besar a su "novia"

Se pusieron de pie para cumplir con el juego al estar frente a frente se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrojaron de sobremanera por una parte no querían besarse pero si no lo hacían se descubría la mentira así que suspiraron profundamente

Andrew.... se acerco lentamente, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura .... acaricio lentamente su rostro como pidiendo permiso para besarla, el espacio entre ellos se acortaba apenas y rozaron sus labios y una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos, aquel beso comenzó siendo nada ....pero de a poco fue profundizando hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno

¡ Que beso! – dijeron las chicas – lo que provoco que se pusieran rojos de vergüenza y las risas de los presentes de todos menos de Kenen enfureció, se levanto de su asiento y se disculpo con los presentes .... tomo de la mano a su novia y se retiraron

creo que se enojo – dijo Nicolás un tanto desconcertado –

así parece

Bueno chicos, ya es tarde es mejor que nos retiremos – dijo Amy –

Si creo que tienes razón – dijo con cara traviesa Mina –

Y todos se retiraron, Andrew se ofreció a Acompañar a su amiga a su casa durante mas de media hora que duro el trayecto no dijeron nada intentaban procesar lo sucedido ese día poco antes de llegar a casa de Lita, le invito a que la acompañara a tomar un café a lo que accedió de inmediato; una vez en su casa preparo unos bocadillos para acompañar la bebida cuando se disponía a servirla el celular de Andrew sonó cuando atendió la llamada su expresión cambio se veía algo contrariado a medida que la conversación avanzaba se relajo y termino con una gran sonrisa, lo que entristeció muchísimo a Lita pues suponía quien había llamado y para que

Me tengo que ir – dijo el chico rubio con algo de vergüenza –

Esta bien, no hay problema – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa –

Discúlpame por favor – suplico –

No te preocupes... vete ya ... no la hagas esperar – dijo con voz entre cortada –, Gracias por salvar mi día – le dio un beso en la mejilla conteniendo sus lagrimas una vez que se fue comenzó a llorar desconsolada

Cuando dejo aquel departamento se sintió terriblemente miserable pero no entendía por que .... sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese día lo que había comenzado como un día tan gris se transformo al paso de las horas en el mejor día de San Valentín del que tuviera memoria y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera lo esperaba, con eso corroboraba aquello que decía que las mejores cosas de la vida sucedían de forma inesperada su alma se transporto al beso .... lo que sintió con ella no lo había sentido nunca en todos los años que tenia de relación con Leyka ¿a que se debía?, a caso siempre estuvo enamorado de esa chiquilla pero su subconsciente nunca lo había manifestado..... camino hasta un complejo de condominios muy lujosos... tomo el ascensor cuando este cerro sus puertas suspiro con amargura una vez en el piso diez se dirigió al departamento que estaba macado con 703 y antes de llamar se sorprendió lamentándose el haber aceptado verla ya esta ahí ya no podía arrepentirse y como si fuese un castigo llamo a la puerta con pesar

Hola – susurro la chica –

Hola

Gracias por venir – mientras le besaba en la mejilla –

...... – solo la miro con tristeza –

quieres algo – ofreció su anfitriona para relajar el ambiente –

no – contesto tajante – y bien de que quieres platicar conmigo

no te lo imaginas – cuestiono –

déjate de juegos absurdos y dime que quieres – un tanto irritado –

Andrew no me hables así – ofendida – la verdad es que creo que cometí un error al terminar nuestra relación... fue en un momento de desesperación he comprendido que tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida por favor AMOR perdóname – suplico –

El no contesto nada, estaba asimilando cada una de las palabras de la mujer que tenia enfrente hasta hace unas horas era lo que mas deseaba pero por que no se sentía feliz, al darse cuenta que el chico de los ojos azules no decía nada la que suplicaba retomo la palabra

Andrew – dijo en un susurro – te amo!!! – se acerco a el se puso de cuclillas delante de el y lo beso el tardo un poco en responder a el poco a poco subió de intensidad y se volvió pasional ella abandono su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello y sus pectorales pero el... el se sentía culpable quería detenerla se sentía infiel su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar pero su corazón se lo reprochaba en realidad AMABA a LITA, cuando fue conciente de aquel sentimiento separo a la mujer que lo besaba, se levanto de donde se encontraba lo que desconcertó a la que hasta hace unos días era su novia – que sucede –

Lo que sucede – dijo con una gran sonrisa – es que ya no te amo .... y te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado por que me he dado cuenta de que lo nuestro era solo monotonía .... reconócelo me hablaste por la costumbre de estar juntos, pero ya no me amas, es mejor que me valla – se acerco a la chica que lloraba y le beso tiernamente la mano y se fue en busca de la mujer que amaba.

Cuando cerro la puerta .... se dejo caer su sueño había derrumbado en un segundo!! Sabia que sucedería en algún momento del día pero cuando la beso pudo sentir que era el amor de su vida y algo muy dentro de su ser le dijo que el sentía algo mas que una simple amistad..... ¿pero como fue tan ingenua de creerlo?, se reprochaba una y otra vez sin que lograra calmarse fue a su habitación se coloco la ropa de dormir, por tercera vez se miro al espejo su llanto se volvió mas desgarrador intento dormir pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño 1 hora después de estar dando vueltas en la cama se levanto y fue directo a la cocina con la firme intención de asaltar el refrigerador; ya en la sala con las golosinas y refrescos como para que se alimentara un pelotón prendió la televisión pero solo cambia de canal aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de llorar ya no pensaba en nada, los párpados le pesaban ya le era muy difícil mantenerlos abiertos finalmente el cansancio aun dormida suspiraba amargamente... no durmió mas de 15 minutos, algún imprudente tocaba a la puerta; de mala gana abrió la puerta

Sus ojos no daban crédito lo que estaban viendo se creyó dormida y tallo desesperada sus ojos, Andrew – susurro desesperada –

Hola – tímidamente – puedo pasar –

Si – entrecortada – pensé que ya no te vería ....

..... – la miro tiernamente ya en la estancia permaneció de pie frente a ella observándola con detenimiento, estudiando cada una de las palabras que le diría no quería cometer ningún error quería que fuera perfecto –

Andrew, me estas asustando – la manera en que la veía era demasiado extraña – ¿que pasa? – pregunto nuevamente –

Siéntate por favor – dijo temeroso y ella lo hizo... la tomo de las manos – necesito decirte algo pero no se como hacerlo – con la voz temblorosa –

.... – lo miro extrañada – pues solo dilo – le sonrió –

...... – la miro sonreír y cualquier duda que hubiese podido tener en ese momento se disipo – no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, no se si hay una que exprese todo lo que quiero decirte – se sincero –

no tengas miedo, confía en mi – dijo dulcemente, estaba intrigada que lo pondría así –

Lita .... – suspiro – tengo que agradecerte tantas cosas – ella quiso hablar pero se lo impidió – debes estar pensando que estoy loco pero este ha sido el mejor día en muchos años – medito un poco sus palabras – antes de hoy si me hubieran dicho que pasaría este día contigo le hubiese dicho mentiroso... tampoco imagine ni en mis sueños mas excéntricos que seria capaz de rechazar a Leyka..... y sin embargo esta pasando y es maravilloso – la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba tenia los ojos vidriosos fijos en su interlocutor, cada una de la palabras dichas resonaban en su cabeza ¿podría ser cierto? – Lita lo que intento decirte es que me basto un día a tu lado para comprender que te necesito los próximos 100 años junto a mi – en todo dulce y nervioso finalmente hablo con en corazón –

El silencio se apodero de la habitación estaba pasmada quería decirle que "si" pero las palabras no salían de su boca era tanto, Andrew comenzó a inquietar el miedo lo consumía, será mejor que me valla – ahogando las lagrimas, hizo el intento de marcharse pero lo detuvo –

Lita te AMO!!!! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo acurrucándose en su pecho sintiendo su latir –

Te AMO – al fin dijo ella –

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y el acaricio su rostro tratando de reconocerlo con sus manos era simplemente perfecta sentir su piel su calor, su cercanía memorizo cada detalle tomándose el tiempo necesario no corría ninguna prisa aquello era mas de lo que esperaba ya no soportaba mas necesitaba besarla, beso primero sus ojos... sus mejillas...delineo con sus labios su boca... poco a poco se embriago de su sabor los dos estaban disfrutando tanto de sus labios que sus cuerpos se estremecían ante el contacto lita delineaba con sus dedos su espalda disfrutando de su calor se encontraba en el cielo, la pasión ya se podía respirar

Las horas transcurrieron aquellos enamorados dejaron que la pasión se apoderada de sus cuerpos expresándose físicamente lo mucho que se amaban no se dieron cuenta de en que momento sucumbieron ante Morfeo y tampoco se percataron que el día ya había envejecido varias horas.... pero de repente se sobresaltaron al escuchar la manera tan desesperada en que tocaban a la puerta una vez despiertos se dedicaron una tierna mirada y la dueña de la casa fue a ver quien la buscaba de manera tan insistente cubriendo su cuerpo con la camisa de su novio..... al momento de abrir se le subieron los colores al rostro eran sus amigas y sus novios que por la prisa de hablar con ella no se percataron de lo que vestía

Chic.....chicos que hacen aquí – sumamente nerviosa y avergonzada –

Lita es la una de la tar..... –pero no termino de decir mina al percatarse que un chico rubio Asia su aparición quedándose muda de la impresión y los demás rojos por lo embarazoso del momento –

Amigo .... creo que nos deben una explicación, nos vemos mas tarde – dijo Darien – chicos es mejor que nos vallamos

Sigan portándose mal – comento mina antes de cerrar la puerta –

Aun no salían de su asombro y comenzaron a reír de nervios aun entre risas se besaron

Te AMO, gracias por el mejor día de san Valentín – le dijo lita al oído –

HOLA CHICAS SE QUE ME QUERRAN MATAR POR NO ACTUALIZAR CELOS … DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESPERO HACERLO A MAS TARDAR EL 15 DE FEBRERO MIENTRAS LES DEJO ESTE CAP QUE ESCRIBI HACE UN AÑO.

CON DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A TODAS MIS AMIGAS …. ELLAS SABEN QUIENES SON GRACIAS

NOS VEMOS EL SABADO


End file.
